Un juego para recordar
by charlotte-otaku
Summary: Bueno este es el primer fic que subo, es un one-shot  tengan piedad . Un partido de fotball. Una oportunidad para Soul. Una Maka muy avergonzada por el comentario de Soul. Un Black Star con florecitas a su alrrededor. Todo esto y mucho mas en este fic!


Era un hermoso día en death city y, nuestro trío favorito de idiotas practicaba football, ya que ese mismo día había un partido contra otra escuela llamada Yokohama.

Los tres estaban en la cancha dándose pases y Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Patti ya estaban sentadas en las gradas (en tercera fila).

-Maka! – la llamó Soul desde la barandilla y ésta fue corriendo a ver que era lo que quería decirle.- necesito decirte algo…

-Entonces dime – dijo Maka muerta de curiosidad.

-Bien, el primer gol ( N/a: gol es lo mismo que anotación) que haga te lo voy a dedicar a ti pero tú tienes que ser la que mas lo celebre. Tienes que ser la que mas grite, ¿Está bien?

-Está bien – terminó de decir Maka para después los dos jurarlo con el dedito.

Maka volvió a su puesto en las gradas y empezaron las preguntas de sus amigas.

-¡¿que te dijo? Cuéntanos todo! ¿Te dijo que te amaba?...-dijo Liz emocionada.

-No, no les diré nada – dijo Maka.

-Vamos Maka-chan queremos saber – dijo Tsubaki mientras las tres empezaban a rodear a Maka.

-Mmmmmm…no les diré nada de nada –dijo Maka cruzándose de brazos mientras las tres se acercaban más a Maka con mirada de "dínoslo o te matamos" – Está bien se los diré – dicho esto tsubaki, Liz y Patti dijeron un ligero "siii".

-Dilo entonces – dijo Liz.

-Bueno el…el…el me dijo que me i-iba a d-dedicar su p-primer gol p-pero yo t-tenia que c-celebrarlo más que todos –dijo Maka tratando de no tartamudear lo cual fue inposible.

-Kyyyaaaaaaaa que tierno.- dijeron Liz, Patti y Tsubaki.

-Soul-kun puede ser muy dulce contigo a veces Maka-chan.

-Ya no quiero hablar mas del tema, mejor veamos como empieza el partido –dijo Maka un poco avergonzada.

Y el Shibusen dio el pase de partida.

Death The Kid tenía la pelota y le dio un pase a Black Star. En ese momento aparecieron por detrás los estudiantes de Yokohama intentando quitarle la pelota a Black.

-no dejare que le quiten la pelota al gran ore-sama! Soul atrapa!

Soul atrapó la pelota y se acercó al arco para hacer el gol.

- Gracias Black! –dijo soul.

- hace el gol, hazlo por tu Makita – dijo Black con florcitas a su alrededor, pestañeando como niña enamorada y juntando sus manos para molestar a Soul.

-Está bien- Soul rodeando los ojos pero después levantó la pelota tirándola hacia arriba para poder hacer una chilena y hacer el gol…!y sonó el silbato anunciando que había acabado el primer tiempo y el gol que Soul había hecho!

Todo el publico se paró de sus asientos y Celebro el gol de Soul!. Maka, Liz , Patti y Tsubaki se dirigieron a la barandilla, Maka saltó y gritó lo mas que pudo, pero justo en ese momento pasó todo en cámara lenta: Kilik iba pasando con una bebida por donde estaba Maka, y Liz quien empujo a Kilik hizo que derramara su bebida al suelo provocando así que Maka resbalara y se diera un estrepitoso golpe en el suelo. Y para su mala suerte Soul justo en ese momento iba corriendo en dirección a Maka , y la caída provocó que Soul tuviera una perfecta vista de su ropa interior y sus piernas causando así que casi le diera una hemorragia nasal.

Soul pasó por arriba de la barandilla y ayudó a Maka a pararse.

-Están lindos- dijo soul en oído de Maka, haciendo que esta se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba, si es que se podía. Soul se acercó a la boca de Maka lentamente y le dio un beso en los labios muy tierno dejando a Maka paralizada en su lugar, pero Maka quien se sorprendió trato de corresponderlo enseguida. Cundo se separaron todo el publico soltó de sus bocas un largo y conmovido "Aaaawwwww".

Soul movió sus labios susurrando para que solo Maka escuchara: "te amo", Maka hizo el mismo acto del alvino diciendo "yo también".

-hablamos después- Dijo Soul acariciando la mejilla de Maka.

-Esta bien- Dijo Maka sonrojada.

Soul volvió a cancha ya que se había acabado el receso y había comenzado el segundo tiempo, sufriendo algunos comentarios de Kid y Black star, un tanto indecentes por parte de Black star.

El partido pasó más rápido de lo que Maka había esperado. Shibusen ganó el partido con 3 goles de Soul, Kid y Black star. Yokohama perdió con solo un gol.

Ya nadie estaba en el gimnasio, solo soul dominando la pelota. Maka apareció en la entrada del gimnasio mirando detenidamente a Soul.

-No me mires así que me pongo nervioso – dijo Soul dejando de controlar la pelota.

-lo siento - dijo Maka dirigiéndose a Soul lo más normal posible ya que estaba muy nerviosa.

Cuando Maka llegó al frente de soul, este la tomó de la cintura y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios. Y Maka quien se sorprendió por el acto le correspondió enseguida.

Cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos.

-Vamos a casa – dijo Maka separándose.

-está bien.

- Pero ¿me cargas hasta la moto?, estoy muy cansada- dijo Maka estirado sus brazos y con carita de borreguito a medio morir.

-Está bien, pero si te cargo esta noche tendrás que dormir conmigo – Dijo soul con mirada pícara y tomando a Maka en sus brazos.

Maka apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de soul.

-te amo – Dijo Maka dulcemente.

-Yo también –Dijo soul dándole un tierno beso el la frente.


End file.
